1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a signal transmission technique, more particularly to a communication system, and an encoding device and a decoding device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, in a conventional communication system 900, a transmitter 94 utilizes an error-correcting encoder 95 to perform channel encoding on an original signal prior to transmitting the same to a receiver 96 in order to provide a better resistance to channel noise during transmission over a channel. The receiver 96, on the other hand, uses an error-correcting decoder 97 to perform corresponding channel decoding for recovering the original signal.
However, the conventional communication system 900 is only capable of ensuring, to a certain degree, accuracy of signal transmission, but cannot protect the message from unauthorized access. In other words, the conventional communication system 900 does not provide an encryption method such that any receiver in an open transmission environment may possibly intercept the message, resulting in a high safety uncertainty.